


fireflies

by uselessroar



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessroar/pseuds/uselessroar
Summary: A collection of Chaekura ficlets.





	1. harry potter au

Chaeyeon doesn't know how she ended up here. Face to face with her former  _ something _ who shouldn't have been here. She should be in Japan, not South Korea. She should be far far away from this war.

(They first met during the Triwizard Tournament held during Chaeyeon's last year at Hogwarts. Her friends had been trying to convince her to try out but Chaeyeon knew better than to risk her life for money and glory. The Beauxbaton students were seated at her table and Chaeyeon, being Chaeyeon, had introduced herself straight away.

“I speak a little Japanese,” she had told them, smiling welcomingly, “Just ask me if you guys don't understand anything.”

“Thank you,” one of the girls had said, “I’m afraid that my Korean is limited to _‘hello_ _my name is Sakura’_.”

The rest- getting closer and Sakura creeping up the list of her favourite people until she shared the top spot with Chaeryoung without Chaeyeon even noticing- is history.)

“Sakura?” Chaeyeon asks, her movements faltering. The older girl doesn't look surprised, like she knew Chaeyeon was here, that Chaeyeon was deep in the heart of the war.

(Sometimes Chaeyeon feels like she's drowning. She can't even sleep more than four hours a night anymore, constantly on high alert. Even then, she sleeps with her wand in hand, under her pillow. It doesn't matter that she lives under Fidelius Charm in a Muggle neighborhood, she still isn't safe.)

Sakura just stares at Chaeyeon for a second, probably taking in how different she looks now. Chaeyeon knows she looks like a different person, hair blonde and face thinner.

(She'd bolted awake at the summon, and was only able to grab a piece of bread before flooing over to headquarters. It was enough to sate her hunger, she'd gotten used to barely eating for the past couple of months.)

“Why are you here?” Last she's heard of Sakura was that the older girl was still interning with that potions master in Fukuoka. That's what Sakura had told her in her last letter before Chaeyeon went into hiding, a little more than a year ago.

“Why am I here? There's a war going on, Chaeyeon,” Sakura says and Chaeyeon is taken aback at how much more fluent the girl is in Korean. Her words flow better and her pronunciation is spot-on, though her accent is still strong.

Her heart sinks. She knows where this is going.

“How long have you been in Korea?” She asks, the ongoing battle all but forgotten.

Sakura pauses and Chaeyeon finally catches a glimpse of the girl she fell in love with. Merlin, Chaeyeon used to think that she could read her like an open book. She grips her wand harder, “You never left, did you?”

The realisation sends her reeling for a second, the fact that she doesn't actually know the girl she loves (loved?) making her feel nauseous. Her stance, however, never wavers. After all, Chaeyeon has always been a prodigy. A girl, no matter how beautiful her smile is or how easy it is to be with her, will never be able to erase her talent and skills borne out of years of training.

(She'd just been careless, that one time. She wonders if it had always been Sakura's plan to steal her heart or ol’ naive Chaeyeon had just decided to give it to her on a silver platter and she'd jumped at the opportunity.)

The “You lied to me” and “Do I even know you?” remains unsaid but something must change in her eyes, because Sakura shifts hesitantly in place.

Chaeyeon takes that opportunity to strike.

“I caught a spy,” Chaeyeon says simply, the unconscious girl floating along behind her as she reports after the retreat.

(She doesn't mention that the spy had used  _ her _ as a source of information, that she'd been stupid enough to be fooled by a girl with a charming smile and a mind more cunning than Salazar Slytherin's.

It's okay, her heart no longer skips a beat when she looks at Sakura. She just feels that emptiness in the pit of her stomach that's haunted her since the beginning of this whole thing.)

“You're capable of extracting information from her?”

She replies simply with a nod. It's a rhetorical question, her capabilities having been proved long before. She's trustworthy and smart, qualities that have made her highly sought-after. It's what had made her a target all those years ago, despite her youth.

(“Lee Chaeyeon.”

She trembles as she walks towards the hat, eleven years old and completely aware that this moment could determine her fate. The hat slips over her eyes when it's placed on her and she relives the darkness she felt  for weeks after during the night.

“Definitely not Slytherin,” a voice had whispered in her mind, “Nor Gryffindor.”

Chaeyeon freezes at its words even as it continues, “You would excel in Hufflepuff.”

“No,” she had begged, “don't.”

There was silence, then “Ravenclaw!”)

“Then do it.”

Chaeyeon bows respectfully, “Yes, my lord.”


	2. soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au where you see colours once your soulmate says your name for the first time.

It happens out of the blue yet during a completely ordinary situation. It happens a little over two weeks after the competition starts; At this point, Chaeyeon is already glued to the hip with Sakura.

They're laughing about something unimportant, leaning against the practice room wall with their legs stretched out in front of them. Chaeyeon's learnt the entire choreography for the performance already and she's moved on to helping Sakura. They're taking a break from hours of back-breaking rehearsal and stayed behind as a few of their teammates went off in search of illegal snacks.

“Trainee Miyawaki Sakura,” Chaeyeon says in a deep voice, imitating the show's MC or something similar, future Chaeyeon's simply forgotten. Because that's how ordinary the conversation had been, unimportant and hence forgettable. To her, at least.

Chaeyeon goes on without noticing the look of surprise on her companion's face. She taps her fingers on her thighs along to the beat of the song still playing on repeat, though at a lower volume. She trails off midsentence when she notices Sakura simply staring at her quietly.

“Are you okay?” Chaeyeon asks, switching back to Korean in her confusion. She's about to repeat herself in Japanese when the older girl grabs hold of her right hand.

“Lee Chaeyeon,” Sakura says, her tone undecipherable.

Chaeyeon blinks in confusion at her when silence follows her words. She looks down at their joined hands before raising an eyebrow at the older girl. Her left hand pats the one holding her right. A moment of silence and then, “Huh?”

She's probably doing her dumb confused face, the one where her eyes slightly widen and her eyebrows raise a little and she looks like she's urging the other person to elaborate further. Sakura continues staring and Chaeyeon hates that she doesn't understand  _ why. _ She can't read her facial expressions at all.

“Thank you,” a short pause, “You’ve helped me a lot in rehearsals and with my Korean,” a slightly longer pause, “You're a really good friend.”

“Why so sudden?” Chaeyeon laughs, “You don't have to thank me. It's what friends should do.”

They move on to another topic, the earlier one easily forgotten(at least, by Chaeyeon). A few minutes later, their teammates arrive with snacks in tow, cheering loudly. Only then does Chaeyeon realise that she's still holding Sakura's hand. She sends her a smile and pats her hand before letting go and standing up to join the others.

Later that night, Chaeyeon lies in bed thinking about the older girl thanking her for helping with her Korean. She wonders if she should finally tell Sakura that she's been butchering the pronunciation of her name the entire time or if the embarrassment the older girl would surely feel is worth it. The mispronunciation isn't offensive, after all. In fact it's kind of cute.

(Future Chaeyeon won't remember this exact moment upon reflection but she remembers choosing not to correct Sakura's pronunciation to save her from the embarrassment. Future Chaeyeon is completely done with her past self.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream la vie en rose and yes or yes thank u

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly because I can't write actual fics but I always get random ideas lmao
> 
> I'm @chaeschaengs on twitter, you're welcome to talk to me about izone, twice, or blackpink


End file.
